Zawiść
by Weitarou
Summary: Nie wszyscy gracze są w stanie kochać koszykówkę tak mocno, żeby otworzyć bramę, a zazdrość pojawia się wtedy, kiedy nie mamy wszystkiego. KagaAka/AkaKaga.


Ostatnia kwarta, minuta, sekunda i mecz dobiegł końca. Po sygnale oznaczającym koniec meczu, trybuny ryknęły tak chóralnie, że cały stadion aż zadrżał w posadach. Rozgrywka trwała tyle ile trwać powinna, a mimo to wydawała się zdecydowanie dłuższa niż przeciętnie. Nie było cienia wątpliwości, że przez ten czas waleczne Seirin zaskarbiło sobie serca większości widzów, którzy z początku pokładali swoje nadzieje w faworycie wszystkich dotychczasowych pojedynków, patrząc z politowaniem na drużynę, która została utworzona ledwie dwa lata temu. Pierwotne założenia okazały się słuszne, przegrali różnicą piętnastu punktów, cali zmęczeni i zasmarkani, z wielkim trudem powlekli się na sam środek boiska i podziękowali za grę.

Kagami najwyraźniej nie bardzo wiedział co się wokół niego działo, bo wciąż ściskał w dłoniach piłkę i wpatrywał się lekko przytępionym wzrokiem przed siebie. Widział, ale nic z tego nie rozumiał, zapłakane twarze jego kolegów wydawały się jakby odległe, obce. Dopiero ból i dźwięk upadającej piłki częściowo przywróciły mu jasność myślenia, jego nogi zatrzęsły się nagle i upadł na kolana, tłukąc je sobie boleśnie o parkiet boiska. Kuroko chciał pomóc mu wstać, ale Kagami odesłał go niecierpliwym machnięciem ręki i po chwili wahania, odszedł w przeciwnym kierunku razem z Mayuzumim. Obaj zawiedli jako cienie drużyny, nic dziwnego że mieli sobie wiele do powiedzenia.

Akashi odwrócił się do nich z lekko zaciekawioną miną. Właściwy człowiek na właściwym miejscu. - przemknęło mu przez myśl, a jego wargi wygięły się w mściwym uśmiechu, kiedy zobaczył znajomą czerwonowłosą postać, klęczącą na ziemi. Był jedną z najbardziej irytujących postaci biorących udział w tej rozgrywce, nic dziwnego, że czuł się uradowany widokiem jego upadku.

Zamiast odejść do szatni wraz z resztą drużyny, powoli przeszedł kilka kroków do przodu i zatrzymał się niecały metr przed Kagamim. Musiałby skłamać twierdząc, że nie interesował go nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Jego wytrzymałość i upartość była zadziwiająca, ale prawdziwą ciekawość wzbudziła energia promieniująca z jego ciała, dokładnie ta sama, którą emanował dając z siebie sto procent. W przeszłości krążyły wzmianki o graczach, którzy byli w stanie sięgnąć po moc ukrytą za bramą, ale po raz pierwszy wydział to na własne oczy.

_Czym właściwie jest Zone?_

Akashi nachylił się do niego i siłą podniósł jego głowę za podbródek. W oczach Kagamiego przez krótką chwilę rozbłysły łzy gniewu, by chwilę później zmienić się w szczery lęk na widok dziwnego wyrazu w dwubarwnych oczach wroga.

- Jesteś interesujący... może zechciałbyś pójść ze mną?

Powoli gładził linię jego szczęki, napawając się jego przerażeniem. Od dawna był ciekawy strefy, a Kagami był idealnym obiektem obserwacji. Aomine był zbyt krnąbrny, Murasakibara zbyt leniwy, a Taiga był jak pies, który wymagał jedynie odrobiny tresury. Akashi nie darzył psów zbytnią sympatią, ale ten pies był wyjątkowo interesujący. Jakiekolwiek stworzenie mogłoby tak zaciekle walczyć o coś, co było jedynie złudnym marzeniem? Nawet Tetsuya nie okazał się aż tak wytrzymały, załamał się w połowie meczu razem z ich jedynym trzecioklasistą...

- Co? Z tobą? - wydukał, nie do końca wiedząc, co miał właściwie na myśli. Po chwili jego źrenice rozszerzyły się gwałtownie - Nigdy nie odejdę z drużyny! - oburzył się, momentalnie podnosząc się na równe nogi. Akashi zacmokał i pokręcił głową.

- Uściślając, interesuje mnie jedynie Zone. Twoja osoba jest mi całkowicie obojętna. - wyjaśnił znudzonym tonem, a Kagami nieco przygasł. Wydawał się nieco zaskoczony jego słowami.

- Zone? Dlaczego cię to interesuje?

- Przegrany jest coś winien zwycięzcy, a na chwilę obecną jestem zainteresowany właśnie tą umiejętnością. Może przy tym nauczysz się jak prawidłowo z niej korzystać. - dodał, a Kagami prychnął, wracając do dawnej wrogości. - Trzy dni i będziesz mógł odejść.

- Dlaczego miałbym na to przystać? - zapytał, wciąż patrząc na niego nieufnie.

- Przed chwilą mówiłem o korzyściach. Naucz się słuchać a będziesz wiedział bez potrzeby zadawania pytań o podobnej treści. - powiedział, a Kagami zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć jego wcześniejsze słowa. - Będę oczekiwał na ciebie w Kyoto w południe. Nieważne które, jestem cierpliwy. - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Dobry gracz musiał być cierpliwy, niepewność i pośpiech prowadziły prosto do porażki. Po tych słowach odszedł, zostawiając go ze sporym mętlikiem w głowie. Wielka moc osoby, która nie miała o niej zielonego pojęcia.

_Trzy dni i brama już nigdy więcej nie będzie dla ciebie osiągalna._

* * *

Kagami nie zjawił się w Kyoto ani następnego dnia ani kilka dni później. Dopiero po tygodniu w końcu stanął w drzwiach sali gimnastycznej należącej do liceum Rakuzan i bez słowa zaczął się przebierać. Przyszedł w samym środku tygodnia, najprawdopodobniej nikomu z drużyny nie mówiąc o swoich zamiarach, dlatego wybrał dni wolne od treningów. Pewnie spodziewał się od razu natrafić na kapitana, ale zamiast niego powitali go drugoklasiści i to z takim entuzjazmem, że z jego twarzy momentalnie zniknęła wrogość i pojawił się nieco zawstydzony uśmiech. Od razu spochmurniał, kiedy do sali wrócił Akashi. Nie dał po sobie poznać, że w ogóle go zauważył, tylko klasnął krótko i zawołał:

- Reo, Koutarou, Eikichi na lewą stronę. - a oni od razu zaprzestali wszelkich rozmów i posłusznie przenieśli się na wspomnianą połowę boiska. - Taiga pod kosz. - dodał, widząc że już otwierał usta żeby zadać pytanie.

- Trzech na jednego? Czy to nie jest trochę niesprawiedliwe? - burknął, patrząc na niego spode łba. - Nie powinno być dwóch na dwóch?

- Uznałem, że łatwiej przyjdzie ci wejść w strefę jeśli będziesz miał kilku przeciwników na raz. - wyjaśnił gładko, a jego drużyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Zadziwiające, że puścił mimo uszu ten burkliwy ton, jakim Kagami do niego przemówił. - Zacznijcie.

Zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami, niemal od razu zajęli się grą, której celem było aktywowanie Zone u Kagamiego. Zdecydowanie łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić, aż piętnaście minut zajęło mu wejście w strefę i wytrzymał w niej zaledwie...

-...cztery minuty. - powiedział Akashi, zatrzymując stoper. - Podczas meczu wytrzymywałeś więcej. - zauważył, a Kagami zaklął głośno i potarł dłońmi obolałe kolana, które chwilę temu doświadczyły bolesnego kontaktu z podłogą. - Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Kagami otarł pot z czoła i ponownie natarł na kosz, starając się minąć blokujące go osoby. Za każdym razem, kiedy z jego oczu tryskały czerwone iskry, Akashiego przechodził dziwny dreszcz. Dreszcz niewiele mający wspólnego z chłodem, wyraz twarzy Kagamiego przewodził mu na myśl dzikie zwierzę, intrygował i przyciągał. Wyraz tak odmienny od tego głupkowatego uśmiechu, który momentami zdawał się być przytwierdzony do jego twarzy na stałe. Z psa do tygrysa. Jego zachwyt trwał krótko, bo niedługo po tej myśli intrygujący go widok zniknął.

- Trzy minuty...- mruknął do siebie, patrząc na licznik. - Czyżby Zone słabło?

Z każdym kolejnym wejściem okazywało się, że zajmowało mu to zdecydowanie więcej czasu i sam efekt trwał zdecydowanie krócej. Jednak Kagami nie bardzo się tym przejmował, możliwe że w ogóle tego nie zauważył, zajęty pogłębianiem nowych znajomości. Coraz lepiej dogadywał się z niekorowanymi, a na Akashiego wciąż zerkał z ukosa. Rany i urazy po meczu były wciąż świeże, nie mógł oczekiwać niczego innego i było mu z tym dobrze. Powinien zakazać im zbytniego spoufalania się z obiektem jego eksperymentu.

Kagami opadł na ławkę tuż obok niego i wydał z siebie głośny jęk, na co Akashi skrzywił się lekko i spojrzał na niego z wyraźną odrazą. Schował stoper do kieszeni i wyjął z torby zeszyt, żeby zanotować w nim wszystkie swoje dzisiejsze spostrzeżenia. Wyczuł, że Kagami dyskretnie usiłuje podejrzeć, co właśnie napisał, więc szybko zapisał co miał zapisać i spojrzał na niego tak, że prawie spadł z ławki.

- Dlaczego dzisiaj nie grałeś? - zapytał szybko, lekko speszony swoim szczeniackim zachowaniem.

- Jestem kapitanem, sam mogę decydować, czy chcę grać czy nie. - powiedział nienaturalnie łagodnym tonem, a Kagami dosłownie nabrał wody w usta, żeby mu nie odpowiedzieć. Reo poinstruował go, że w takich momentach najlepiej jest trzymać język za zębami, nawet jeśli bardzo chciało mu się odpowiedzieć. Najwyraźniej podziałało, bo Akashi zdawał się być lekko zaskoczony brakiem odpowiedzi, przekręcił lekko głowę w jego stronę. Cisza stopniowo przedłużała się, powodując nieznośne napięcie pomiędzy nimi. Kagami wiercił się niecierpliwie, tęsknym wzrokiem patrząc na grającą trójkę, bardzo chciał do nich dołączyć, ale miał dziwne przeczucie, że coś go ominie jeśli teraz opuści ławkę.

- Podczas tamtego meczu zapewniałeś wszystkich, że kochasz koszykówkę z całego serca. - powiedział Akashi, a Kagami drgnął lekko i obrócił się do niego. - Dlaczego jest dla ciebie aż tak ważna?

- ...Jest ze mną odkąd pamiętam. - zaczął z lekkim uśmiechem, który stopniowo powiększał się z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. - Dzięki niej czuję się taki…eee…wolny. Ciężko mi to wyjaśnić, nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry. - zaśmiał się krótko i spojrzał na Akashiego. - Najlepiej cieszyć się nią razem z przyjaciółmi. Ty także powinieneś spróbować ją pokochać - stwierdził z szerokim uśmiechem, na co Akashi uniósł brwi. - koszykówka jest o wiele fajniejsza, jeśli się ją kocha - zakończył i chwilę później pomknął na środek boiska, ciesząc się swoją ukochaną koszykówką.

Zachwyt Akashiego nad Zone momentalnie zniknął. Cecha, której nawet zazdrościł okazała się słabością, stworzoną w oparciu o uczucia, które żywił do swojej drużyny. Nie był wcale silniejszy od niego, a ta cecha była jedynie zbędnym balastem, obciążającym jego potencjał.

_W takim razie sprawię, że ją znienawidzisz._

* * *

Następnego dnia Kagami przyszedł o tej samej porze co wczoraj i od razu zaczął się przebierać. Widział, że już zaczynają grać, dlatego szybko wciągnął na siebie buty i już chciał wbiec na boisko, kiedy drogę zagrodził mu Akashi. Z początku myślał, że zrobił to przypadkowo, ale kiedy zablokował go drugi i trzeci raz, zatrzymał się i grzecznie spytał, czego od niego chce.

- Dlaczego się przebrałeś? - zapytał, mierząc wzrokiem jego ubiór. - Nie przypominam sobie, żebym ci na to pozwolił.

- Nie muszę pytać ciebie o zgodę za każdym razem, kiedy chcę się przebrać. - warknął, jeszcze raz próbując go minąć.

- Nie jesteś u siebie, Taiga. - odparł, a Kagami cofnął się lekko do tyłu, patrząc na niego spode łba. - Dzisiaj nie będziesz grał, siadaj na ławkę. I odezwij się do mnie w ten sposób jeszcze raz, a gwarantuję, że tego pożałujesz. - dodał, kiedy Kagami zaczął gniewnie protestować, ciskając przy tym wymyślnymi epitetami. Spojrzał na niego ze złością i bez słowa odwrócił się, siadając na ławce z naburmuszoną miną.

Cały drugi dzień spędził na ponurym wpatrywaniu się w boisko, żałując że nie może dołączyć do grających. Akashi osobiście tego dopilnował, siedział na drugim końcu ławki, co jakiś czas podnosząc wzrok zza notesu. Kagami mógł tylko wiercić się w miejscu, takie coś nie robiło na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.

Dopiero kiedy sala stopniowo zaczęła pustoszeć, Akashi wstał z ławki i po chwili zniknął za drzwiami pomieszczenia, mieszczącego się tuż obok wyjścia z sali. Kiedy stamtąd wyszedł, był już przebrany i trzymał w ręce piłkę, która chwilę później wylądowała w dłoniach zaskoczonego Kagamiego.

- Przecież powiedziałeś, że dzisiaj nie będę grał… - wybąkał, niepewnie obracając w dłoniach piłkę.

- Zmieniłem zdanie. A raczej chciałem, żebyś przestał rozpraszać się głupotami, Taiga. - powiedział, a Kagami drgnął nagle, uświadamiając sobie o co mogło mu chodzić. - A teraz oddaj mi piłkę, myślę że już wystarczająco się nią nacieszyłeś.

Kagami bezmyślnie oddał mu ją, nie zastanawiając się głębiej nad znaczeniem jego słów. Po prostu uznał, że nie chodziło mu o nic innego jak o pozycję, zajmowaną przez niego na boisku. Wzruszył ramionami i wstał z ławki, ciesząc się na samą myśl, że po całym dniu oczekiwania, w końcu będzie mógł zagrać. Nawet jeśli jego przeciwnikiem był Akashi. Chwilę po tym jak obaj stanęli pod koszem, zażądał od niego żeby wszedł w strefę. Dlaczego to było takie łatwe? Od kilku godzin czekał z niecierpliwością, żeby zagrać, iskry same trysnęły z jego oczu, a usta Akashiego wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu. To co dla niego przygotował z pewnością nie będzie zbyt miłe.

- Od tej pory nie pozwolę ci dotknąć piłki, spróbuj mi ją odebrać. - zachęcił go, zanim Kagami na niego natarł, próbując wybić mu piłkę z dłoni. Próbował przez cały czas trwania w Zone i ani razy mu się to nie udało, a w najlepszym wypadku padał na podłogę, zanim udało mu się choćby musnąć piłkę palcami. Akashi musiał przyznać, że podczas tamtego meczu wiele razy go zaskoczył, ale tym razem sobie na to nie pozwolił, czytał w nim jak w otwartej księdze. Akashi Seijuurou doskonale wiedział, jak miażdżyć przeciwników - sprawić żeby upadli tyle razy, by wraz z nimi upadło to, w co dotychczas wierzyli.

Kagami z wielkim trudem podźwignął się na nogi. Jego kolana i łokcie obficie krwawiły, Akashi wiele razy wykorzystał swoją umiejętność, żeby pozbawić go równowagi. Coraz to bardziej rozpaczliwie próbował dosięgnąć piłki, która miejscami wydawała się być zupełnie dla niego nieosiągalna. Próbował jeszcze raz sięgnąć za bramę, ale z marnym skutkiem. Czyżby zbyt wiele razy korzystał z dobrodziejstw strefy?

Nie, to nie to…- pomyślał Kagami, natychmiast odrzucając tą opcję. Przyczyna tkwiła nie w ilości, a w czasie, tym razem musiał czekać cały dzień, dlatego aktywowanie tego stanu przyszło mu tak łatwo. Zbyt wcześnie przeskoczył poprzeczkę i w przyszłości będzie to wymagało od niego zdecydowanie więcej siły i czasu. Kiedy to sobie uświadomił, beznadziejnie próbował jeszcze raz sięgnąć za bramę, ale napotkały opór. Zamknęła się przed nim na cztery spusty.

Nogi ugięły się pod jego ciężarem i z całej siły uderzył kolanami w podłogę, nie zważając na piekący ból ani na to, że z jego nóg ściekają stróżki krwi, leniwie skapując na parkiet. Akashi uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i nachylił się do niego, przybliżając usta do jego ucha.

- Dalej kochasz koszykówkę tak samo jak poprzednio? - szepnął, wyczuwając że Kagami drży na całym ciele, zbyt słaby żeby się podnieść. Cecha której mu zazdrościł zniknęła, i tym samym Akashi stracił nią zainteresowanie. Cecha wynikająca ze słabości.

Trzeciego dnia Kagami się nie zjawił, dwa dni w zupełności wystarczyły. Nie sprawił, że Kagami zupełnie znienawidził koszykówkę, ale pozbawił go kluczowej umiejętności, a przynajmniej pozbawił go jej na jakiś czas. Podstawowym wymogiem wejścia w strefę była niezachwiana pasja wobec koszykówki, jeśli zdoła ją odtworzyć i odpowiednio wzmocnić, nie miał się czego obawiać. Ale Akashi wiedział, że i tak jeszcze do nich wróci. Marzenia należy urzeczywistniać głównie kosztem czegoś, nawet jeśli zajmie mu to miesiąc lub nawet rok, w końcu zajmie miejsce u jego boku i razem staną na podium jako najlepsi w Japonii.


End file.
